


Chrysanthemum

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [38]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Racism, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Toriel and Asgore are friends, asshole humans, flowershop au, reader has no gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Reader is a simple flowershop owner, and through sheer human assholery, is the only person willing to give two goat monsters the time of day. Who knew it'd lead to this.





	Chrysanthemum

**Author's Note:**

> For the delightful Mavi-Mav!
> 
> Thank you dear :D

 

The tiny bell hung just above the door jangled lightly as the door swung open, announcing the arrival of visitors to the small flower shop. You were bent over in the back room, setting a large back of mulch down under one of the tables of flower pots even as you heard the strains of conversation in the other room. Getting back to your feet, you brushed the dirt from your hands on the apron tied around your waist, blowing a puff of air to get the hair out of your face. Leaning back to peer through the large window that separated your back room from the front, you note three visitors, all monsters, the two large ones seemingly looking around for something specific. 

 

That’ll either make it easier or more difficult; if you don’t have it, you don’t have it. Sure you can put in orders for things, but people often don’t like the wait time and just go somewhere else. More power to them, you guess. Looking over the work you’d just finished, you’re satisfied enough to move towards the front room, amicable smile on your face.

 

The first one to notice your entrance is the skeleton, their cool white eyelights turning on you the moment you walked through the open doorway. He seemed to be looking you over, but not in the way you were used to. Monsters seemed to be wary of humans, at least in a general sense, and this guy was no exception. You smiled in return, subtly brushing your hands down your apron once again before approaching them.

 

You stayed just on the other side of the aisle, giving them their space as well as presenting yourself as non threatening. At least, as much as you could be covered in dirt and leaves. “Hello, folks! How are you today, it’s been fairly warm.”

 

You couldn’t even imagine going around with all that fur in this humidity, but the goat monster in a large, pale pink sundress waved away your concern with a motherly smile. “It’s been perfect, dear, we’re used to warmer.”

 

She, at least from the voice you thought it was a she, winked at you before turning back to the very tall, fairly massive goat monster behind her, who was unabashedly staring at your petunias, a gleam in their eyes. “The owner of the shop is here, Asgore.”

 

They startled, turning to you with a startled expression before a large smile spread over their face. “Hello, I’m here to peruse your selection of flowers and bulbs?” His (damn that is a deep voice) grin turned sheepish. “I have a desire to start my own garden, but...we have not yet had the best of luck finding the right shop.”

 

He said it kindly, as if the assholes that ran the other shops they’d probably been to hadn’t turned them away just for being monsters. Jackasses. Turning on your brightest grin, you waved your hand to the numerous tables and shelves full of flowers and varying plants. “Have your pick of whatever you need, sir. I’ll be in the back, holler if you need anything at all.” The two of them smiled brightly at your decency to treat them like the people they are, before turning to look through your selection. The dude goat took a little pad of paper and pen from his jean pocket, the two items looking tiny in his huge paws. 

 

True to your word you headed back to the backroom, determined to get the rest of the mulch shipment in its rightful place while you wait for the kind goats to find what they want. You didn’t know where the skeleton had gone, but you soon found out after you stood back up from laying yet another bag of mulch under one the of tables. 

 

They were standing just in front of you, face set in a peaceful grin, but you could see the way his mouth seemed to tense at the corners, teeth tight together. You smiled, hoping it might set them at ease, but they just stared back impassively. 

 

“No one else was willing to give ‘em the time of day.”

 

You sighed, shaking your head as you look back to the kind couple still slowly making their way through the tables, a few pots already in their arms. “Humans are assholes.”

 

He snorted, leading you to look back at him. His smile had turned angry, almost. “Aren’t you one?”

 

You grinned shamelessly. “I am indeed. I speak from experience.”

 

That got a genuine huff of laughter from the dude, which pretty much made your day. Small victories and all that.

 

~.~

 

The goat couple showed up a few times after that, nearly buying out whole sections of your shop. The big guy, Asgore he told you his name was, seemed big into colorful flowers and decorative bushes, lots of little pretty things. The woman, Toriel, who had informed you that she and Asgore were actually exes (awkward), seemed to be there to give the big guy emotional support. You thought that was pretty sweet, given the circumstances. The skeleton dude, who never gave you his name, showed up with them sometimes but usually they came on their own.

 

Then one day your door bell jingled and when you looked out to see who was there, it was him. His eyes seemed softer that day, the smile a little less forced than you were used to seeing it. It made you feel a little soft inside, seeing him not as...afraid.

 

“What’s happening, man? Here for more daisies?” You set down the large pot of fresh dirt, standing and brushing off your hands as he raised a brow. Glancing down at yourself to make sure there wasn’t something weird smeared on your shirt, you returned the look. “What?”

 

His grin turned lopsided. “Name’s Sans. Didn’t think I’d told you yet.”

 

You blinked, before grinning. “Nice ta meet you, Sans.” You stuck out your hand, and he grasped it gently, as if waiting for you to squeeze. Once you did, a loud, obnoxious fart sound filled the air, your hand flying back to your chest before it was clasped over your mouth, chortling helplessly. You glared at him through tears of laughter, even as he grinned back devilishly. 

 

“Never get got like that, kiddo?” He winked, teasing, and just as you were getting your breath back it was gone again, lost in the wheezes of laughter. 

 

Flipping him the bird, you shake your head even as you headed back to the back room, motioning for him to follow, hand on your stomach as you slowly go your breath again. Glancing over your checklist of things that needed put away and things that needed to be added to the inventory, you listened as he slowly shuffled in behind you. “So, did you need something, or did you just come by to make me laugh, comedian?”

 

There was a snort behind you, Sans moving around one of the tables to see you better before taking a small slip of paper out of his pocket. “Old Fluffybuns wanted some… cris… crsianthummum…” He was visibly struggling, so you took pity on him. 

 

“Chrysanthemum. Did he happen to say what colors he wanted?” You grinned as Sans gave a large shrug, seemingly nonplussed about the word that’d been giving him so much trouble. 

 

“Said you’d give him the right stuff.” Sans looked at you, eyelights hardened a little. “He trusts you.”

 

You blink, then smiled brightly. “Well then I’ll do my absolute best for my best customer. Let’s go find him some chrissies.” You don’t notice his grin go a little softer at your bright enthusiasm, even as he follows you back into the main room.

 

~.~

 

He started coming over somewhat regularly after that, sometimes early in the day, sometimes close to when you closed. Each time he had some kind of request from Asgore, or even Toriel, either for another batch of flowers or fertilizer or mulch recommendations. You always gave him what he needed or, if you didn’t have it in shop, you ordered it and gave him a timetable for when it should be in.

 

You’d almost come to expect the sound of the doorbell jingling, always looking up to see if it was him and always disappointed when it was some other random customer. You looked forward to talking to him, his rich voice and laid back demeanor pleasant to be around. 

 

One day he came in with his brother, the tall guy another skeleton, though you weren’t sure what you expecting. You’d been in the back, wrist deep in a bucket of fertilizer when the front door bell jingled. Cursing your luck, you quickly dug yourself out, washing up in the small sink over in the corner and drying your still slightly smelly hands with an old, ratty work towel as you moved to the front, smile plastered on.

 

It became more genuine as you caught sight of Sans, standing over by the roses, showing a very, very tall skeleton in a sleek leather jacket and a bright red scarf the different colors.

 

“Hey there, comedian, this family of yours?” You walked up, staying back just a bit in case the big guy was human shy. You were proven extremely wrong as he turned and caught sight of you, a brilliant grin taking over his face.

 

“So you are the gardener their Majesties are so enthralled with!” His voice was high, slightly nasally, but just as pleasant as Sans’. He stuck out his hand, which you gingerly took, only shaking once before taking it back.

 

“I uh, I don’t know about any “majesties”, but I do deal with some good monster folk.” You grinned, looking over to Sans who was observing the encounter with an amused smile.

 

“This is my brother, Paps.”

 

The tall guy laughed. “Yes, Papyrus is the name! I am here to gather a few items for my own...rather poor garden.” He looked a little worried; you guessed whatever garden the house had when the two moved up on the Surface was less than taken care of. 

 

Motioning to the rows and rows of plants and flowers, all ripe for new gardens, you smiled. “Let’s find you some items then.”

 

Papyrus smiled back, seemingly giddy with excitement, before taking your hand and leading your through to the various flowers that had caught his eye, his excitement tangible. Once you were finished he’d gathered quite a few new plants, as well as some tools and even one of your homemade aprons, his smile stretching from cheekbone to cheekbone. 

 

He’d left, arms full of goods, thanking you profusely and promising that he’d return again soon for a visit. Sans had left soon after, but not before thanking you for treating his brother good. Normally you’d be appalled that treating someone with common decency deserved a thank you, but… you knew they still didn’t get the right treatment from a lot of folks around here. So instead of being offended on his behalf, you smiled softly, patted him on the shoulder, and told him you’d welcome his brother back any time he wanted to come over.

 

He left with gratitude in his lazy smile.

 

~.~

 

You were admittedly tired, that day, overworked and lacking the sleep needed to really get you through the day. When Sans showed up and asked if you wanted to head to a new monster pub for some lunch, you accepted in a heartbeat. He’d seemed surprised at your easy acceptance, but the reality was that you needed a good burger and a drink or you weren’t getting through the rest of that day.

 

You followed him out, offering to drive before he refused and gave you a ride in his bug. He claimed if he was taking you out, he was going to do it right. You didn’t have the energy to argue, so you climbed in. The little car was old and slightly run down, you could tell from the paint, but it was faithful and it fit him, in a weird, undefinable way. 

 

The drive to Grillby’s, the pub was called, didn’t take very long as it was just on the other side of town. You’d heard about its grand opening a week or so before, but hadn’t been able to go try it out yet. Sans parked in the tiny lot behind the building, strolling beside you up and around to the front. He even opened the door for you, your smile sent over your shoulder as you moved inside and paused, savoring the warmth that immediately infused into your tired muscles.

 

You didn’t wonder long where the warmth had come from, as the bartender stepped out of the back room, flames reaching up towards the ceiling in happy curls even as he handed a dog monster couple their food. Sans moved in front of you, leading you up to the bar, though he seemed to be greeted by every monster that saw him. He slumped into one of the bar stools before patting the one next to him with that lazy grin, your own lopsided grin showing as you climbed up and leaned into the bar counter.

 

The bartender finally came back up to the front after serving the dog couple, his face impassible as he handed Sans a bottle of ketchup without a word. You watched, wide eyed, as the crazy dude downed half the thing in one gulp, slouching impossibly further as if refreshed. He winked at you when he saw your expression. “What, s’good.”

 

You shook your head, still gobsmacked, though you were laughing a little. Then the bartender turned to you and seemingly said something, but it sounded too much like fire for you to really understand. The words were there, and if you had enough practice listening to him you were sure you’d eventually catch on, but in that moment you just looked to Sans helplessly. 

 

“Grillby asked what you’d like to drink.” Sans looked amused at your inability to understand the poor bartender (and apparently owner??), but Grillby simply looked resigned. Turning back to the flame, you rattled off a couple drinks, a tea because you needed the sugar and a water because you needed something to gulp for a minute. He nodded and moved away, leaving you with Sans.

 

The heat had you fully relaxed, your limbs loose and flimsy even as you turned to look at Sans, squinting at him as you realized something. He noticed after a moment, mimicking the look just to make you laugh before asking, “What, I got ketchup on my face?”

 

You frowned a little, shaking your head, before squinting further. “This isn’t like a...date, is it?” 

 

He stared back at you, face like stone, before finally taking a large swig of his ketchup. “How about this, kid. If you like the food, like really like it, then I’ll pay for the meal and its a real date. If not, then it’s not.”

 

You stared for a long moment. Then, sticking out your hand, you grinned wickedly. “Deal, comedian.”

 

He seemed startled, before he grinned back, shaking your hand. 

 

And that was how the comedian became the absolute light of your life.


End file.
